Iciclesky
Iciclesky is a sleek yet longfurred white she-cat with gray points and light blue eyes. Description Appearance :Sleek white she-cat with long black whiskers, sharply pointed ears, and silver points. Bright, light, sky blue eyes that looks like icy blue when it catches the sunlight, and a triangular pink nose that is black at the tips. Thin, light-weighted fur that starts to slowly lengthen from neck down. Has a slim but strong structure, with long, thin yet muscular legs and a caved belly. Paws are slightly large for her size. Claws are rather twisted, and are completely straight. The tail is somewhat long, at least a foot and a half. Face is average size, and the ears are rounded at the tips. Her icy, sky blue eyes are somewhat large for her face. Health Physical Health :She is shown to be a very fit cat, even if she eats a lot. She frequently runs around and can't stand staying in the camp the entire day. Although sometimes, she would just stop exersizing altogether and just sit around. Mental Health :Iciclesky is very intelligent, but can be a little too demanding of herself. Iciclesky sees herself as nothing more but a mer weirdo, giving her social problems. She always seem to regret every word she says to the point where she doesn't talk at all... although, that never happens when she finds out that the cats aren't going to mock her. She never seems to stop having nightmares instead of good dreams, and can never fathom the meanings due to the absurd events happening in them. She absolutely despises spiders. Personality :As a bold, stubborn she-cat that can turn shy and clumsy, Iciclesky is a cat that seems to be a cat with split personalities: One as a proud, chatty cat, another as a timid, cowardly cat. :Iciclesky is not at all gullible. She is stubborn when it comes to making choices, and never gets a second thought. However, despite her thoughts, she takes a long time thinking about what to choose, to the point where cats leave her out of impatience. She's very closed whenever she meets someone new, but as they grow together closer, she becomes more open. She can be pretty grudging, and a little too bitter to the world. :She can easily melt down at anything that deeply offends her, but usually shows no expression or pity to anyone. She has a slightly rebellious streak, and is a good liar. She can be awfully timid in front of anyone new, but is proud and bossy in front of his friends or anyone he knew for a long time. Iciclesky can be very emotional and a little anti-social, but when someone gets the better side out of her, she's as kind as a cat like her could be. She is very trust-worthy and can be trusted to keep even the darkest secrets. She is chatty when she wants to be chatty. She is also very sarcastic and can be rude towards even her closest friends. Whenever Iciclesky is chatting, she talks quickly so that other cats can't hear, and half the time it's usually a rant about something she doesn't like. Despite this, she is very loyal to whoever befriends her and protective of everything that she cares for. :She prefers to keep to himself at times and take no notice in anyone elses business but himself, although she can secretly get jealous of the cats around him that seem to be better than him. She's afraid to show everyone that she doesn't trust the daring, egotastic side of him, so she stays quiet, which makes her "invisible" in a crowd. She has her moments, and quirks a lot. She hates being judged by who she is, and is against all the cats who judge cats by who they like or where they were from. As shy as she can be, she can be extremely chatty to her friends to the point where she can be all me, me, me. :She can easily jump to conclusions, which makes her sometimes a little too reckless. Although she can be a very hasty tom, she is intelligent and all of his friends that knew him for a very long time knows it. She has only a few friends, but instead of short time relationships with other cats, she and her friends hold a strong bond that usually never wavers. She shows no mercy towards her enemies or anyone hurting those who cares for her, which is partly the reason why no one likes to make friends with him. She is very competitive, and can't bear the thought of losing. Whenever she fails to achieve something, she hides his dissapointment and calls it off, saying that she "meant to do it". :Iciclesky has a problem letting out her emotions, and goes too far to not cry or rage. She never tries to get jealous of the other cats, and it works. She tries to be thankful for all the care her family tries to give him, but sometimes she feels like she could never have enough. Iciclesky also finds it hard to return the favor that other cats give her. :Iciclesky can be a shy, timid, coward at times, although she tries not to be one. She can be very naive at times, and maybe a little too oblivious about what she's doing at the moment. Iciclesky can be very self-centered, and often brags about herself. Because of her ego, she usually tops himself on top of the other cats. She is usually extremely selfish and unsympathetic, telling cats off with no care taken. Despite this, she is nevertheless a good cat, even though she can be a brat and someone usually hard to get along with. :Iciclesky has a complex personality on the inside to the point where even she can't understand herself and who she is. Her greatest fear is being in an event that would not only affect him physically, but also mentally for the rest of her life. She is terrified of spiders. Skills and Abilities :Iciclesky does not have too many skills, nor does she have no skills. She is an extremely fast runner, and is shown to be very concious of the world around her. She spots things that other cats cannot, and usually is the one to point the small stuff all out. Life Backstory :Iciclesky was born a loner, along with her unnamed brother and older unnamed sister. Shortly after her birth, she and her sister was seperated from her brother, and she and her sister stayed with her mother while her brother went with her father. Soon after, her sibling left Icicle and her mother, leaving Icicle to be alone. She was terribly lonely, and her mother took her to a group of rogues. The two grew up in the pack, but when Icicle aged and could hunt and fight by herself, a fight broke out and her mother died. :Icicle ran away from the rogues, fearing that she would be killed herself, and lived alone as a loner for a while. She then met a warrior of SnowClan and befriended him, although she never wanted to join the clan. She lived outside the territory, and after watching the border patrols and the teamwork between the clanmates for a few moons, she decided she would join the clan. She then joined SnowClan and became a warrior, earning the name Iciclesky. Roleplay :Iciclesky is seen sitting by herself before deciding to go out and hunt. She brings back a mouse and drops it onto the fresh-kill pile before noticing Icejay and his injured leg. She shakes the thought about the injury off after deciding that she wouldn't comment about it, and leaves the camp to hunt some more. :After bringing back two more mice, she drops one of them onto the fresh-kill pile, and debates whether to give Icejay a mouse so that she could have some prey to herself. She blandly comments to Icejay that he had a injured leg, and the warrior surprises her by brushing his tail against her and replying back. She cringes, thinking that he was a pervert, and decides not to give the mouse to him, and goes off to feed the queens. :Iciclesky gives the mouse to the queens, and brings herself a rabbit to enjoy. After eating the rabbit, she goes and battle-trains, and sharpens her claws on a tree. Icejay comes over and apologizes for what had happened earlier, and goes on about a she-cat that he liked. Iciclesky, uncertain about what to say, just sits and listens to his drabble. He brings out a flower and tells her that he was going to give it to a cat named Darksecret after telling her not to share it with anyone else. Iciclesky promises. :Icejay then climbs a tree, despite his leg, and calls out to her to watch. Iciclesky is surprised when he jumps off and onto a few other trees. Then, he climbs down and returns to Iciclesky. She compliments on his climbing, then notices the frost covering the flower, and asks why it was like that. He calls it "cold air", and Iciclesky worries that it would die from cold. The tom replies that the flower needed frost to live, and Iciclesky becomes interested in the flower. She asks what the name was, and he replies, saying the name and that was what he had called it. :Iciclesky decides that the flower didn't grow around the territory, then notices a spirit by Icejay. She questions "it", and Icejay replies that it was his mother, and that she had been following him around. Iciclesky becomes a tad jealous, and comments that her mother never visited after her death, although it could be understood because she had never believed in StarClan. The spirit appears and introduces herself as Snowbreeze, and that she had died during kit birth. Iciclesky introduces herself to Snowbreeze. The three chat for a bit, then Snowbreeze and Icejay leaves. :When Iciclesky hears Loudstar, she goes to the clan meeting to find out that Loudstar was retiring, leaving the deputy to become the leader. The warriors approve of Creekstar, and Iciclesky asks why it was so sudden. Loudstar replies that it was simply his time, and leaves to the elder's den. Iciclesky faces Creekstar and asks who the new deputy was. Creekstar replies that he had to get his nine lives first, and leaves with the medicine cat. Iciclesky accepts and waits at the camp. Quotes Pictures Iciclesky.png Iciclekit.jpg Iciclesky.warrior.png|Wariro Blank Roleplayer :The amazing Crys roleplays her. Trivia *Iciclesky is solely based off of her roleplayer, Crys. *She has Arachnephobia, which means "fear of spiders". *Her brother is Shadowdash, but she does not know because she had forgotton what he had looked like when he was a kit. Category:Crystal's Cats Category:Cats of SnowClan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:She-cats Category:She cat Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Loner